


(almost) all of me

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Self-indulgent smut, Something good, not that saren would admit to it, turian dicks are...something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: Every now and again Nihlus still manages to blow Saren's mind.
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik
Kudos: 18





	(almost) all of me

  



End file.
